<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hey mr. stranger by lovely_huening</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100770">hey mr. stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_huening/pseuds/lovely_huening'>lovely_huening</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(he does like it tho), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Kissing Stranger, M/M, Making Out, Meet-Cute, a cute menace, kai is a menace, soobin did not sign up for this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_huening/pseuds/lovely_huening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soobin toys with the pros and cons, debating how bad would it actually be to kiss this stranger. It's only one kiss, and it's for a good cause. What can go wrong?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hey mr. stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>"Quick! Kiss me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sifting through pairs of black cargo pants in an attempt to find his size, Soobin spins around in a circle when he hears those words. He's pretty sure they aren't being spoken to him, but he still needs to check.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Excuse me?" he says to the stranger suddenly standing too-close-for-comfort behind him. It’s a young man whose height almost rivals him and strangely enough he reeks of sweet strawberry perfume and even more strange, baby powder. Soobin stares at the stranger and his messy dark hair and adorable face. If Soobin has to be honest, he has the most startling chocolate-brown eyes he has ever seen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I need you to kiss me," the young man repeats, making a <em>hurry up</em> gesture with his hands. A strange half-smirk crosses his lips, and his eyes shift nervously left to right. The young man's skittish behavior is contagious; it makes Soobin anxious, setting off alarm bells in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sorry," Soobin says, taking a step back but blocked by the rack behind him, "But I don't make it a point of kissing men that I don't know."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My name's Kai," the stranger says, sticking out his hand for Soobin to shake. "Huening Kai." Soobin looks down at the dainty hand being offered to him, calculating the odds that the young man standing before him isn't a deranged serial killer. Since Soobin can't remember anyone ever dying from a hand shake, and more he’s pretty sure no serial killer can be that adorable, he slowly snakes a hand up and takes it, letting Kai shake it once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Choi Soobin," he says, quickly introducing himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There!" Kai says with a wide grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, "We're not strangers anymore. Now, kiss me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai wraps an arm around Soobin's neck and pulls him close, but a mortified Soobin pushes him away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the…?" Soobin exclaims. "Get off me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pleaseeee?" the stranger pleads, bouncing on the balls of his feet, dialing up the wattage on his insanely adorable puppy dog eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!" Soobin says, sticking to his guns regardless of what those eyes are doing to his insides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Listen…" Kai leans in close, "My ex just walked in with his <em>fabulous</em> new girlfriend…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ouch," Soobin says sympathetically. He knows what it's like to be dumped, but dumped for a girl must sting on an entirely different level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," Kai says with an honest look of embarrassment, "And I thought that maybe if he could see me locking lips with someone ten times hotter than either of them, it would really burn him back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin bites his lip and blushes. <em>Ten times?</em> he thinks. This guy is good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So for the next two minutes he toys with the pros and cons, debating how bad would it actually be to kiss this stranger. It's only one kiss, and it's for a good cause. What can go wrong?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Okay</em>, he mentally shakes himself. Maybe that's a weak excuse for kissing someone, but he just can't admit that he <em>wants</em> to kiss this man – this bizarrely enticing, enigmatic, and stupidly adorable man, who dropped in from out of nowhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Choi Soobin isn't the kind of guy who goes around kissing strange men.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, that could always change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look," Soobin says, dropping his head back on his neck with a heavy sigh as rationale wins out over impulsivity, "I wish I could help you. I <em>really</em> wish I could…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then help me," Kai whines, boldly wrapping his arm back around Soobin's neck again, closing in on Soobin's lips, his eyes bouncing from Soobin's eyes to his mouth. "One little kiss…that's all I'm asking for."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin breathes in deep at Kai's touch, the sweet strawberry perfume more distracting now than overwhelming. From this distance, Kai's brown eyes are hypnotic, and every time he breathes, soft and shallow heat washes over Soobin's chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Please?" Kai pleads again, lips hovering close to Soobin's mouth, waiting for him to give in and say yes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin's head dips in a barely there nod before their lips meet with each other. Kai's mouth fits against Soobin's nearly perfectly, the warmth of his tongue sweeping across the seam of Soobin's lips, and Soobin knows he's made the right decision. Maybe it's the excitement of doing something taboo, or the delicate arms folding securely around his neck, or the tempting sweet scent he can smell all over Kai’s body, or the idea that somewhere nearby Kai's ex is seething as he watches the two of them consume one another - Soobin doesn't know, but he finds it hard to believe that anyone would willingly break up with someone who <em>tastes</em> like this, each swipe of his satiny tongue making Soobin tingle in his head and in his toes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai comes to his senses long before Soobin does, pulling away from Soobin's lips, a satisfied smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks for that, gorgeous," Kai says, pinching Soobin's chin gently. Soobin's eyelids flutter open, watching as the young man whose lips he can still taste back away. Step by step, Kai smiles turns even brighter. "I'll see you around," he says with a wink, then turns and walks off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin, stuck on stupid and wondering what the hell just happened, doesn't hear his friends when they rush up on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Soobin?" Taehyun says, that one word an exclamation, a question, and a scolding all at once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, you're kissing randos in the men's department now?" Yeonjun asks, crossing his arms over his chest, tilting his head, and staring Soobin down for an explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wh-what?" Soobin blinks. "No, I'm not…" He turns to look back in the direction Kai had gone, but the young man has completely vanished. "I mean, it wasn't a kiss…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeonjun gasps, throwing his hands over his mouth in a way that would be comical if Soobin didn't feel like he was about to get the third degree, sporting the burning cheeks to prove it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, then it's been a <em>long</em> time since I've been kissed because that sure looked like a kiss to me," Taehyun deadpans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," Yeonjun agrees from behind his hands pressed to his mouth, "and a <em>good</em> one."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, so maybe it <em>was</em> a kiss, but it didn't mean anything," Soobin says, hating the lame way he tries to explain that incredible kiss away to save face in front of his friends. "He was just trying to show up his ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ouch," Taehyun says, repressing his leap to judgment and reprising Soobin's earlier sentiment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ditto," Yeonjun says, grinning as he gets swept up in the intrigue. "Okay, well, where are they? Did you get to see the jealousy you unleashed?" Yeonjun turns his head, looking up and down the aisle and through the racks, trying to catch sight of the scorned couple, but except for the three of them, the department appears to be empty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know. I didn't see them," Soobin admits, joining the search with Yeonjun and Taehyun, eyes sweeping along the t-stands and the baker's racks over and over. "He said they walked in right when he came up to me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yeonjun stops searching and looks at Taehyun; Taehyun looks back, sharing a similar confused but conspiratorial grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uh…I hate to break it to you, Soobin, but I think you've been played," Yeonjun says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The alarm Soobin heard in his head earlier goes off like a klaxon in his brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" he asks, his voice flat, his stomach flipping somersaults.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was looking for that shirt you wanted by the exit the whole time you were sucking face with your mysterious paramour, and no one walked in."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's true," Taehyun interjects. "I was across the aisle looking at belts and I didn't see anybody but… you know…you and…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huening fucking Kai," Soobin says like a curse when he realizes they're right. He <em>had</em> been played.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s gonna get him back for that.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm back with another sookai fic! just something short and cute to get my mind out of this boredom thanks for reading it and i hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>